1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a communication device and a method for enhancing the impedance bandwidth of an antenna thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless and mobile communication technologies, people can talk to another person or obtain information wirelessly any where and any time. Thus, mobile communication devices have become indispensable tools in people's daily life, and are products with high commercial values.
However, in order to avoid the situation that users have to change the mobile communication devices due to different communication systems used by different countries or areas, the current mobile communication devices must be capable of multiband operation for different mobile and wireless communication systems. Although the trend is that mobile communication devices will integrate more and more different communication systems, the usable antenna space in mobile communication devices is gradually reduced How to effectively enhance the impedance bandwidth of an antenna in the communication device will become an important research and development issue in the future.